


Love me right

by Lolistar92



Series: Please don’t catch no feelings [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Hand Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, Manhandling, Music Video: Love Me Right (EXO), Quickies, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Strength Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: With a growl he shifts so he is holding Jongdae one handed, pulling their pants and jock straps down past their asses. It would be easier to put Jongdae down, except then he would miss Jongdae’s keen of arousal, his eyes dilating at the show of strength.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Series: Please don’t catch no feelings [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545931
Comments: 18
Kudos: 168





	Love me right

**Author's Note:**

> Hi have some LMR!Locker room sex I promised months back :) Thanks as always to my other half, Hunniedae for her quick look over! <3

It’s the smirk that does it. 

Jongdae’s perfect lips upturn smugly, highlighting the kitten curl at the end as Lu Han and Minseok flank Jongdae, practically squishing the small runner between them. 

Chanyeol nearly loses sight when Kris, Tao and Yixing excitedly jump in, practically burying Jongdae in a sweaty victory pile. 

Except Jongdae takes extra care to maintain eye contact until the dull thudding loss and frustration churning in the pit of Chanyeol’s stomach turns into something else. An itch to grab, hold, pin, _conquer_ leaving his chest heaving from something other than breathlessness. 

“Oh boy, I recognize that look,” Baekhyun says, voice half taunting, half exhausted. 

“Please don’t fuck him,” Junmyeon sighs, a hand over his face, “we have an actual match in two days and I don’t want him limping.” He smacks a hand over Baekhyun’s mouth before he can say anything, pulling him towards the locker room. 

Kyungsoo pushes the two sulky maknaes to make sure they don’t fall for Tao’s loud taunts. He sends Chanyeol a sharp look too. 

Ignoring it, Chanyeol marches forward. 

He doesn’t even care to acknowledge team M’s groans. 

“Chanyeol,” Minseok and Kris say at the same time, both different levels of warning. Minseok’s is more exasperated and Kris sounds like he is saying it so Junmyeon doesn’t kick his ass later. 

Lu Han actually has the gall to push Jongdae into Chanyeol’s arms. 

“What?” Lu Han says innocently when Yixing gives him a disappointed look. “Jongdae deserves a nice reward, doesn’t he?”

“Ge is just jealous,” Tao teases, jumping out of the way when Lu Han tries to swat his ass. 

Chanyeol doesn’t stick around for the antics. The thrum in his blood is pulsating and Chanyeol’s jaw clenches, trying to hold back his want. Jongdae is so small in his arms, nothing like the streak of lightning in the field. 

He peers up at Chanyeol, deceptively innocent, eyes wide and lips slightly parted. There is a sheen of sweat and a high blush on his face, which only makes Chanyeol want him _more_. 

Chanyeol leads him to the south locker rooms reserved for their opponents. 

“Don’t fuck him!” Is Kris’ pathetic warning call. 

“Why does everyone think you are going to fuck me?” Jongdae pouts, adorably mulish even though he doesn’t put up any resistance to the way Chanyeol is dragging him by the wrist. “What if I am the one fucking you?”

Chanyeol snorts, finally finding words. “Jongdae-ya, I fucking love you, but if you antagonize me anymore, I am gonna bend you over my fucking knee and you won’t be able to play for a completely different reason.”

“Promises,” Jongdae whispers darkly, voice dropping to that pitch that makes Chanyeol’s gut swim with thick desire, cock stirring in interest. 

The door swings shut and Chanyeol is on Jongdae, kissing him fiercely as he strips them down to their leggings. He picks Jongdae up and slams him back against the lockers, grinding their clothed cocks together. 

“You gonna make us cum in our fucking pants?” Jongdae goads, a breathy moan leaving his lips when Chanyeol leans down to collect a sweat drop dripping down his pretty thick throat. 

With a growl he shifts so he is holding Jongdae one handed so he can get their pants and jock straps down past their asses. It would be easier to put Jongdae down, except then he would miss Jongdae’s keen of arousal, his eyes dilating at the show of strength. 

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae gasps, legs tightening around Chanyeol’s waist, “fuck, hurry up!”  
  


For once, Chanyeol is in agreement. He kisses Jongdae hard and harsh, sucking on Jongdae’s bottom lip until it is fat and swollen between his own. He pulls away with a mean nip, taking in Jongdae’s flushed face. “I wanna _ruin_ you.”

Instead of being intimidated like so many others, Jongdae just arches, baring his neck and grinding his cock over Chanyeol’s abs. 

“So _do_ it,” Jongdae commands, hands fisting in Chanyeol’s hair and jerking him forward for a bruising kiss. 

Quick and dirty, Chanyeol breaks away from the kiss to spit into his hand, gathering their cocks together. Jongdae’s looks pathetically small next to Chanyeol’s and the sight just makes him hotter. He’s not nice when he establishes a frantic pace, using their gathering precum to help lube the way. 

“Chanyeol!” Jongdae moans, loud and unabashed. He sounds like a lewd pornstar, nails catching on any part of Chanyeol’s back or neck he can, thrashing in Chanyeol’s arms as if Chanyeol isn’t going to drop him. It’s like having a hellcat in his arms and Chanyeol’s blood burns with the need to tame. 

“After the game,” Chanyeol pants into the crook of Jongdae’s neck, gathering skin and biting down, throbbing at Jongdae’s high pitched mewl. “After we win, I am gonna tie you down and fuck you until you can’t even think of leaving my bed.” 

Jongdae’s moans only pick up in desperate pitch and he trembles in Chanyeol’s arms, legs clenching so hard around Chanyeol’s waist he might leave bruises. It makes Chanyeol run hotter, seeing Jongdae, calm, infuriatingly perfect Jongdae, taken apart by Chanyeol’s hand. 

“Yeol, please,” Jongdae begs.

Chanyeol grunts, words lost to the pressure building at the base of his cock, unable to see much of anything but the way Jongdae’s eyes are squinted shut in pleasure the way his cock pulses frantically in Chanyeol’s hand. Chanyeol relentlessly rubs over the tip of Jongdae's cock, grinning darkly as Jongdae gasps helplessly.

Jongdae blows first, a scream of Chanyeol’s name on his lips that has Chanyeol tumbling over the edge. He strokes himself through it, cumming over both their cocks. 

Chanyeol pants for a second, staggering on his feet. He has enough control to bring them to a graceful fall, gathering Jongdae into his lap and kissing him with what breath he managed to recover. 

From behind the door, Chanyeol hears cheering. He groans, burying his face in Jongdae’s neck. 

Jongdae just laughs. 


End file.
